


The Devil And Mr Dixon

by Fannibalistic



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kissing, M/M, Mechanic Daryl, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter breaks down in small town Georgia and gets help from young mechanic Daryl Dixon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil And Mr Dixon

**Author's Note:**

> Ok....I'm aware this is an unusual pairing lol. It came about after I posted a pic of Daryl and Hannibal in a Norman Reedus/Mads Mikkelsen fans Facebook group and joked about a fandom crossover. In the convo that followed, my awesome friend Bat suggested Daryl could be Hanni's mechanic. I said I'd have to write a fic about that eventually and now 6 months later I finally have lol. There will be at least another chapter but I'm not sure when yet.  
> Haven't written Daryl before, and certainly not an alternate universe/fandom crossover fic either.Hope you guys enjoy this one! This is for you Bat ;)

"The transmission's screwed."Daryl Dixon wiped motor oil from his hands with an already dirty rag and tossed it onto a nearby table. 

 

"But you can fix it?" 

 

Daryl eyed the man in front of him, tall and well dressed, completely out of place in this part of town. He'd already introduced himself as a doctor, Doctor Hannibal Lecter, on his way back from some doctors convention when he'd broken down nearby. "If you can pay for it, I can fix it."

 

Hannibal had noticed how attractive he was, it was hard not to. Covered in engine oil and grease, hair unkempt, he wouldn't seem like Hannibal's type at all. But what no one knew about Hannibal, was that he found all of those things to be very alluring, on the right man.Hannibal had also noticed how rude the young mechanic was. So very rude. "I have the money Mr Dixon, I can assure you."He said with a small smile. "Is there anything else wrong with it?" 

 

"I checked it over, seems ok to me. Nice car, real nice."

 

"You like Bentley's?"

 

"Who doesn't?" Daryl said, smiling almost imperceptibly. But Hannibal saw it. The flicker of someone altogether different to the Daryl he'd been speaking to so far.

 

"Hey! Quit gassing like a housewife and get back to fixin' the damn cars, baby brother!"

 

Hannibal  saw Daryl wince, almost flinching at the sound of his brother's voice chastising him in public, and decided that Darylhad more reason than most to be rude, he was obviously used to taking abuse from someone far ruder. 

 

"Come back tomorrow and it'll be ready for you."

 

"Thank you." Hannibal said with a nod. "I'll see you then."

 

 

Merle walked out from the tiny office after he left and kicked one of the tyres on the Bentley as Daryl worked on it. "There's other cars to fix first."

 

"Your junkie friends cars? The ones we're always working on for free?" Daryl stood back from the car, looking Merle in the eyes. "That's the reason we're broke, no other customers want to come here, and all our fixings are for free. I'm gonna finish this for the doctor, get some real money."

 

"You his bitch now?" Merle said as he wandered back to the office.

 

"I ain't nobody's bitch." 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                        ******************************

 

 

 

Daryl looked around the empty garage and sighed. It was always so quiet and calm when Merle had left for the night. This was his space now, and he felt like a weight had lifted from his shoulders.He'd finished repairing the Bentley and was now working on his motorbike when he heard something in the darkness behind him.Hoping it wasn't Merle back again, he gripped the wrench he was holding tightly and cautiously went through to the office. 

A hand grabbed him suddenly around the waist, pinning his arms to his body, asanother hand snaked around his neck. 

 

"Fuck do you want?! There ain't no money in the office, ya picked the wrong place to rob."

 

"I haven't come for money Mr Dixon. I've come for you." 

 

A shiver ran down Daryl's spine. He knew that voice, recognised the almost melodic accent.He pushed backwards suddenly, shoving Hannibal up against the wall and breaking free of his grasp, then grabbed at his suit jacket, talking so close to his face. "You here to kill me doc?"

 

Hannibal looked back at him placidly, almost smiling. "The thought had crossed my mind.But I have something more....mutually fulfilling to propose." He moved forward swiftly, knocking Daryl's feet from under him with his knee and straddling him on the floor, pinning his arms down and kissed him hard.Daryl writhed underneath him, but Hannibal knew it was for effect more than anything else. He could've overpowered him again if he'd really wanted to. 

 

"Would you care to drive my car, Mr Dixon?" 

 

Daryl looked at him, confused for a moment, then his eyes darted to the Bentley parked a few feet away. 

 

"You've completed the work?"

 

"Yeah...but.."

 

Hannibal rose gracefully from on top of Daryl, offering him his hand and pulling him up to stand. He dangled the car keys in front of his face. "So I'll ask again, would you care to drive my car...Daryl?"

 

Still unsure, Daryl nodded slowly and took the keys. 

"Where we driving to?" He said as they got in the car and he started the engine. 

 

"Wherever you would like to go. I do have a suite booked at a nearby hotel....we could end our journey there if you would like to." A smile played at Hannibal's lips as Daryl looked across at him and stared for a few seconds, seemingly weighing everything up in his mind. Then without a word he turned back to the wheel, drove out through the garage and onto the open road.  

 


End file.
